Talk:Bonding
History I have vague confused memories to the effect that bonding was originally from the Age of Legends, and that Moghedien recalled them as originally for punishment via shortening lives... or something like that. --Maru (talk) 04:14, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) : I think you're thinking of 'binders', what Oath Rods were originally used for. Maybe we should put a disambiguation note at the top of the page. P.S. Thanks for catching my unfinished sentence, was trying to research when Warders started being used. nae'blis (talk) 15:23, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Trolloc Wars, if my notoriously untrustworthy memory can be trusted. --Maru (talk) 01:23, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) classification Is Bonding really a talent? If so would shielding be as well? Shouldn't we distinguish between rare Talents and more common learned weaves/abilities ? --Gherald 01:29, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :I dunno, I Would definatly consider this a type of weave. Sisters are taught the weave of bonding and Talents are not teachable. Mind you then you think that travelling was considered a lost talent. So I dunno, it just seems too common to be a Talent since almost all Aes Sedai (except Reds) almost always have at least 1 Warder. I dunno, though call. - Elliot N 14:57, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :I'd definitely say Bonding is a weave, given our current definition of Talent as innate (does the appendix actually say that? I'm at work). Would it then be: :*Category:One Power :**Category:Weaves :***Category:Talents or :*Category:One Power :**Category:Weaves :**Category:Talents ...I could go either way, so long as we're consistent. Not all Talents involve actual use of the OP, for example viewing ta'veren doesn't seem to. Then again Traveling is considered by modern AS to be a Talent when it's clearly teachable, and I think Egwene claims that Aligning the Matrix is what the Seanchan taught her.. nae'blis (talk) 18:51, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :I dunno, I think the second one would be better. People who can use the OP are the ones who use Talents so I think it would be allright anyways. I can't really think of somone who has something alot like a OP talent except for Perrin and Min ---Elliot N 14:12, 6 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think some of the glossaries refer to Dreaming as a Talent, when not all Wise Ones can channel, and the RPG classifies a bunch of things as "Talents"; I'll check when I get home and have the book in front of me. I think the parallel categorization works overall. nae'blis (talk) 21:27, 6 April 2006 (UTC) :::Just to say that in New Spring they say taught the Weave of Warder Bonding. - Elliot N 17:22, 25 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Switched over to Weaves for now - Elliot N 14:45, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Upon men being compeled: In the section titled "Obedience" 'It has been theorized that Rand's ability to channel, or his holding saidin at the time, allowed him to resist her.' I thought that this was also established when Pevara binds Androl and she tries to control him and also fails. Just started another reread(book 2) so it'll be a while before I get there but incase someone else wants to look it up Shai'tan3rdAge (talk) 06:36, January 13, 2019 (UTC)